


Put on the Red Light

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aurors, Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco can't afford to be taken in to the Ministry. Lucky for him, Auror Sirius Black is willing to negotiate.





	Put on the Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's October 2019 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/758194.html): Authority Figure Roleplay & Cuffs
> 
> Title is, of course, from Roxanne by The Police, because I'm uncreative like that. ;)
> 
> Thanks to [bblgumbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby) for the beta!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't young Malfoy," a loud voice boomed from across the street. The sound echoed through the dark, empty alley behind Draco, making him start as the voice continued, "Now this _is_ a surprise."

The man stepped out of the shadows and into the pale yellow glow of the streetlamp. The light was meager, but it was enough to make out the blood-red of the man's Auror uniform, bronze badge gleaming dully on his breast. The john Draco had been negotiating with jolted at the sight and beat a hasty retreat, Disapparating with a loud pop that had Draco rubbing at his eardrums. Wincing, he raised his head to glare at the Auror who'd scared off his meal ticket—Sirius Black. Draco couldn't deny he cut quite the fine figure in his robes, his hair dark and glossy—surely much longer than regulation called for—but a pretty face wasn't enough to get Draco to forget what the man was.

"Was there a reason you felt the need to interrupt my conversation?" Draco asked, using the haughtiest voice he was capable of—which, given his upbringing, was quite haughty indeed. It didn't matter that he was barely dressed and standing on a Knockturn street corner in the middle of the night—he was still a _Malfoy._

Auror Black gave him a mocking smile. "Is that what you kids are calling it these days? Terribly late, and an even worse part of town, for an evening stroll, isn't it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and threw back his shoulders, noting with interest the way Auror Black's eyes trailed down the long, lean lines of Draco's body, quite fully on display in his skin-tight jeans and black mesh shirt. "Is there a law against being out in Knockturn at night that I don't know about?" 

"Not at all," Black said smoothly, an almost cruel twist to his lips. "Though we both know you weren't just standing there innocently. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in." He shook his head in pretend sadness. "Selling yourself out on the streets like a common strumpet, what _will_ your mother think?"

Mentioning his mother, now that was a low blow. Draco narrowed his eyes even further as he thought through his options. It was quickly becoming clear that the man wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with, which meant it would probably be in Draco's best interest to follow the example of his cowardly companion and make himself scarce. He reached for his wand holster and prepared to Disapparate, but Auror Black was, unfortunately, quicker. Draco's had just freed his wand when Black caught hold of his wrists, pulling them both behind Draco's back and securing them with heavy metal cuffs before Draco could so much as blink. Draco closed his eyes anyway and tried to Apparate away, but the magic merely dispersed into the handcuffs, warming the metal and leaving Draco unmoved. 

Draco _hated_ Aurors.

"You do know, Auror Black," Draco began, frustration turning his words clipped and crisp, "that even if I _were_ selling myself, as you so crassly put it, that it's not actually illegal for me to do so. You've no right to detain me."

"Right you are, Draco," Black replied, his voice far too chipper for Draco's liking. "But it _is_ illegal for you to be doing so on the street, where anybody could see. One can hardly be allowed to expose the good denizens of Knockturn Alley to such loose morals." He grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "Think of the children."

Draco pointedly looked around the street, empty of any denizens—good or otherwise—and certainly free of _children._ Black merely smiled benignly back and him, and Draco's insides churned with apprehension. In the five years since the end of the war, the Ministry had kept Draco on a very short leash. He had no doubt that if he stepped so much as a toe out of line, he'd be chucked into Azkaban without so much as a proper trial. His only hope was to convince Sirius Black not to take him in at all. Which meant his plans for the night might not be all that different to what he'd expected when he'd posted up at this particular street corner.

"Surely there's no need to take me in to the Ministry," Draco said, dropping his voice low and looking up at Auror Black through his lashes as he licked his lips. "All that paperwork must be _such_ a bother."

Black's gaze narrowed, though Draco didn't miss the interest swimming there—Black clearly knew exactly what Draco was about and, luckily, seemed willing to play along. 

"You're not wrong," Auror Black replied slowly, amusement playing about his lips. "But what kind of officer of the law would I be if I let you get away scot free?"

"Perhaps we could work something out here, just between the two of us," Draco answered, stepping forward until their chests brushed together and giving Auror Black a sultry stare. "I could show you how very, _very_ sorry I am for my wicked ways… personally."

Black swallowed, pupils darkening with lust as he took the bait. "All right, then," he said huskily. He jerked his chin towards the dark alleyway behind Draco. "After you."

Draco turned and made his way into the shadows, doing his best to sway his hips seductively—a move made much more difficult with his hands still bound behind his back. Still, he could hear Black's heavy-booted footsteps following him down the alley, which was more than half the battle won. Draco was confident enough in his skills to seal the deal once they got down to business; he just had to ensure that Auror Black didn't come to his senses before they got to the good part.

Draco stopped several steps past the very edge of the light filtering down the alleyway from the streetlamp at the alley's mouth, darkness swallowing him up whole. There was still enough light for him to see by, but as far back as they were, they would be all but invisible to any passersby. He whirled, momentarily forgetting about his trapped arms and overbalancing in the attempt. Luckily, Auror Black had impressively fast reflexes, and he grabbed tightly onto Draco's upper arm, preventing him from face-planting onto the pavement.

"Nice catch," Draco said, not even faking the breathless quality of his voice.

Black's teeth flashed a white, wolfish grin in the darkness. "Feel free to show me your appreciation however you see fit," he rumbled, his voice pure suggestion.

Draco huffed an amused laugh as he sank to his knees, casting a wandless Cushioning Charm to ease the impact. Even through the thick Auror's robes, Draco could see the distention of Black's growing erection. A frisson of pleasure and pride quivered down Draco's spine at the knowledge that Auror Black wasn't nearly as unaffected as he tried to appear. Draco leaned in, nuzzling against Black's erection, breathing deep and relishing the smell of musk and arousal. Sirius let out a small sound of pleasure and frustration, and Draco buried a smile against Black's uniform before looking up at him and raising a single brow.

"If you want me to suck your cock, you're going to have to provide a helping hand, seeing as mine are both currently unavailable." He gave the wrists behind his back a pointed shake, and Black's expression turned almost sheepish, though he made no move to remove the cuffs. Instead, he parted his Auror robes and undid his flies, fishing his thick cock from the confines of his pants. Draco's mouth began to water—he'd always loved sucking cock, and there was no doubt that Auror Black had a particularly nice one. This wouldn't be much of a chore at all.

Still, that didn't mean Draco was all that keen on dragging things out—too much teasing might cause Black to renege on their deal, after all. Draco leaned in, licking a bead of precome from the tip, before parting his lips and sinking down on the shaft until Black was buried all the way in his throat. Black let out a shocked noise above him, and Draco smirked around Black's girth before he began to bob his head and suck.

Fingers slid through Draco's hair, firm and unyielding, but not painful. They tugged gently, a tacit question, and Draco sat back on his heels, opening his mouth wide with the tip of Black's cock on his tongue as he looked up expectantly. Auror Black grinned and began to thrust, shallow and gentle at first, but quickly gaining speed until he was fucking Draco's face with abandon, cockhead sliding into Draco's throat with every thrust. 

Draco didn't mind the rough treatment—in fact, he rather enjoyed it, his own cock hard and throbbing in his trousers. He wished he had a hand free to wank with and find some relief, but trapped as he was, he'd have to content himself with the slick slide of Sirius's cock in his mouth, and the barest hint of friction as his prick rubbed up against his silken pants.

Above him, Auror Black began to curse, his fingers in Draco's hair clutching tighter as his thrusts grew more insistent—clearly he was approaching orgasm. Draco did his best to help him along, increasing the suction and stroking his tongue along the underside of Black's cock. It seemed to do the trick, because Black let out a long, shuddering groan before fucking in deep and emptying himself down Draco's throat. 

When he was finished, he pulled out slowly, trailing come in his wake and smearing it along Draco's lips. Draco looked up at him and licked it off with a smirk, pleased when Black's eyes flared with heat, his spent cock twitching. His hands slid out of Draco's hair to hook under Draco's armpits, and before Draco knew it, he was being tugged to his feet and pulled into a searing kiss.

It was a good kiss, a lover's kiss, and Draco snogged him back with enthusiasm, arching against him as Sirius licked the taste of his come from Draco's lips. A hand snaked its way between them and expertly undid Draco's flies, shoving inside the skin-tight jeans to release Draco's cock. Sirius's fist wrapped tight around him and began to move, and Draco moaned into Sirius's mouth as Sirius quickly and expertly got him off. As worked up as Draco was from the blow job, it didn't take long before he was spilling over Sirius's fingers, gasping his approval as he rode out his orgasm.

"This is quite the outfit," Sirius said appreciatively as Draco caught his breath. "What are you doing walking around in those stiff robes of yours when you could be wearing trousers like these all the time?"

"You'd never get anything done if I did that," Draco said with a snort. "Besides, you're one to talk. These Auror robes you've got on look mighty convincing, and those cuffs you slapped me with are clearly the real deal. In fact, would you mind…" He turned around, showing the cuffs to Sirius. A moment later, he felt them release. 

He turned back around, massaging his wrists, before reaching for his wand, cleaning them both off, and tucking himself back into his trousers. He raised a brow at Sirius, who was looking sheepish.

"I might have… temporarily liberated the cuffs from their proper home," Sirius replied, adding on at Draco's amused look, "I thought it would add to the authenticity!"

"Your godson is _not_ going to be pleased when he finds out," Draco said, trying not to sound too delighted about this fact. "In fact, I'd hate for you two to be at odds. If you'd like, I'd be happy to return them for you. Take one for the team." Just imagining the look on Potter's face when Draco returned the cuffs to him made Draco grin.

"You know, you don't actually _have_ to go out of your way to antagonise him," Sirius said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going out of my way at all," Draco said breezily, his grin widening when Sirius gave him an unamused look. Draco merely raised a single brow. "_I'm_ not the one who decided to use Potter's Auror cuffs for kinky roleplay. I'm merely taking advantage of the situation."

Sirius rolled his eyes and tugged Draco close, brushing a kiss against his lips. "You're lucky I'm so bloody fond of you."

"And that I'm willing to role play your dirty fantasies," Draco added cheekily, giving Sirius's ear a little nibble.

"That, too," Sirius said with a shiver. "Next time, I'm thinking we should play Healer."

"Deal," Draco replied, his smile wicked as he pulled back to look into Sirius's eyes. "But this time _you_ get to play patient."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
